Bearing With Aid
One afternoon, Aid was dropping off some food for a bird family. A chick had just recently got hurt, and after Fauna took care of him, Aid was helping him get nourished back to good health. "There you go little buddy. Fresh berries just for you!" Aid said as he tossed a sack of berries up next to the bird nest. They landed perfectly near them, so the chick had an easy meal. Aid giggled at watching the chick scarf down the berries. "You're welcome. Now, back to the lookout!" Aid said as he drove off. Little did he know that dark clouds were looming from above him. He then noticed a shadow forming on the ground. "Huh? W-what's that?" he wondered. Aid looked up and saw ominous thunder clouds up above. "U-uh oh. Those clouds don't look too good. I better hurry up before I'm caught out here in it." he said as he sped up his ambulance. But before he knew it, lightning struck a tree, and it landed right in front of the path of his ambulance. Aid gasped and put the breaks on. He stopped just inches from the fallen tree. "Oh d-dear. If it's that bad out here, then I may have to stop, or something disastrous might happen." he said, and parked his ambulance near some rocks. "I can stay in my pup house until the storm passes by." But before he did, he felt a strong gust of wind pushing him. "O-oh my, it's really windy out hear." he remarked. The wind was howling around him, and he wasn't strong enough to stand against it. "W-w-whoa! It's too windy out here!" he exclaimed as the strong gale pushed him even further backwards. Next thing he knew, the wind pushed him all the way towards a small opening, and pushed Aid bottom first into a small ditch. "Uh oh! I'm stuck!!" he cried. There was no way he could get himself unstuck without someone else to help him. "I'll have to call Ryder." he said, and made an attempt to make a call. Suddenly, the strong wind blew his pup tag away. "Oh no! My pup tag!" he exclaimed. The storm pounded harder on him while he was stuck. "Somebody help me! I'm stuuuck!" he called, but there was no reply. "HEEEELLLP!! ANYBODY!! I'M STUCK HERE!!" he called again, but much like his last attempt, there was no reply, except for the howling wind. Aid tried calling for help several times, but no one could hear him. Due to the storm's beating, and the fact that he used a lot of energy to call for help, Aid eventually lost all hope and fell asleep, knowing that he might not ever get free. The storm raged on for a long time. After some time passed, Aid surprisingly heard birds chirping. He woke up with a moan and covered his eyes with his paws from the sunlight. "Ohhhh, where am I?" he wondered, yawning as he looked at his surroundings. He then noticed that he was inside of a cave. "Huh? A-a cave?" he said as he looked around again. "U-uh, ohhhh. A c-cave like th-this m-means..." he stammered, knowing what could be where he was. Then, a big, figure stood over him. "Oh no. Oh nononono!" he said, as he stared up at a mother bear, who was staring back at him. Aid shook fearfully and crept away from her. "Now now, ms. bear. I d-d-don't mean any trouble, nor do I want any, heheh." Aid chuckled nervously as he back away. The mother bear replied by following him. Aid tried to back away further and out of the cave, but wound backing into a cave wall instead. "Oh no, I wasn't looking where I was going." he thought to himself, and gulped as he watched the bear loom over him. "P-p-please don't hurt m-me." Aid whimpered. After he asked that, the mother bear licked nudged him onto his back, then gingerly licked his belly. "Eeheehee! Heeey, that tickles!" he giggled. The mother just continued doing it more, making Aid giggle more loudly. "Heeeee! Eeheeheeheeheeee!! You're ahahacting like that mother bear that tohohook care of me befohohore!" he giggled, a little surprised that he remembered that. When he said that, the bear stopped licking him and smiled at his face. Aid looked at her feeling puzzled. "W-why are you looking at me like th-that" he asked. She answered by licking his belly again. "Hehehehey!! That tickles!!" he giggled again. The bear stopped once more and licked the side of Aid's face. "Hey! What are you-" he said before realizing who he was talking to. "Wait. M-Mother bear? The one who took care of me when I was lost?" he asked. The mother bear smiled at him and licked the other side of his face. "Ohhh, it is you! Are you the reason I'm here?" Aid asked her. She grunted as if to say yes. Aid smiled lightly. "Th-thank you. You really helped me out in that storm. I though I was a goner." Aid said. She smiled at him and licked his belly again. "Hahaha! I see you haven't changed since yo first took me in your cave." Aid giggled. Then he heard his stomach growl. "Oh, c-can I ask for something to eat? I didn't really pack anything." he said. The mother bear picked Aid up with her mouth, carefully so she wouldn't hurt him with her teeth, and walked out the cave. She took him all the way to a berry bush where the rest of her family was, and placed him down "Thank you." he said lightly. He then looked over and saw the male and female bear cubs, and the father bear. The cubs looked over at Aid and grunted happily to see him again. "H-hi cubs. Nice to- Whoaaow!" Aid exclaimed as they tackled him to the ground. "Heheh! Nice to see you guys again." Aid said. The two bear cubs happily licked him on his face. "Okay, okay, okay! I know, it's been a while since I saw you guhuys!" he laughed. They eventually stopped and got off of Aid. "Heheh! Thanks for the welcome mat." he jokingly said. "Now e-excuse me, I wanna get something to eat. I'm hungry." he added, and walked to the berry bush where the father bear greeted him with a lick in the face as well. "Ahand it's good to see you too father bear." Aid said. The father bear smiled and shook some of the berries off the bush for Aid. "Thank you!" Aid said thankfully, and started to chow down on the berries. A little while later, he was feeling satisfied with his meal. "Ahhhh, those hit the spot. Thank you again for helping me Mrs. Bear. And thank you for giving me some berries Mr. Bear." he said. The two smiled at Aid, and the mother bear picked up the male cub while the father picked up the female cub, and motioned Aid to follow them. Aid, on the inside, still felt nervous being around bears, even the ones that had helped him before, bu felt more secure with these. He smiled as he follwed thm back to the cave. When they got there, it was already sunset. The mother and father bear placed their cubs down so they could go to sleep. After they got them settled, they saw Aid looking out the cave while sitting. He sighed as he watched the sun set in the distance. The mother and father bear walked up to him and sat on each side of him. Aid looked up at the two and sighed sadly again. "I'm glad you guys are helping me, and taking care of me, but I really hope to get back home at least by tomorrow." he stated. The mother bear saw his sadness and attempted to cheer him up with a lick on the left side of his face. "Hmm, yeah, I'm grateful to be with you guys, even though you are bears. But you're nice to me, and you saved me." Aid said. The father bear smiled and licked his right side. "Mhmm! Why do you like tickling me so much?" he asked while giggling lightly. The bears just smiled at each other, and the mother nudged Aid onto his back again. "Ummm, are you guys gonna..." Aid asked. The mother bear smiled and licked his belly. "Haahaaahaaahaa!! I knehehehew thihihis was comhohoming!! Eeheeheehhee!!" Aid laughed as he squirmed around a bit. The two bears continued licking him on his sides, before stopping for a moment. "Heheheheh! Thahanks! I could use a break." Aid said, and prepared to get back up. But as soon as he did, he felt more laughter trying to rise up. He looked down and tried not to laugh when he saw the mother and father bear licking his hind paws. "Geeee!! Noooo not theeere!!" Aid laughed. The bears continued there tickle time with Aid. He squealed out of excitement and started to tear up. "Eeeheeeheehee!! Hehehehey!! Stohhohooohhop!!" he laughed again. Then the father bear went towards his belly and started licking it again. "OHOHOHOOHHO!! AAHAAAHAHHAAA!! EEHHEEHHEEEE!!" Aid bellowed, and started to cry more. The two parent bears just happily licked him and cheered up his mood. Eventually, they stopped. Aid panted and strained to regain himself. "Heeheeheeh, thanks. I need a break." he said while walking to the back of the cave. The mother and father bear walked behind him, with the mother picking him up and carrying him over to where the cubs were sleeping. The father bear laid down first, and then the mother did, and placed Aid in front of her. Aid snuggled up against her fur and sighed calmly. "I'll get home soon. Hopefully I will tomorrow." stated Aid, before yawning. The mother smiled and nuzzled him on the right side, making him more calm, and sleepy. Soon, Aid fell asleep. And with that, the mother did the same, along with the father. The next day, the sun rose up and shone brightly in the sky. The father bear was the first to wake up. He saw his kids, his mate, and his adopted family member still sleeping. He smiled and went outside to get a drink of water from the lake. Soon, the mother woke up as well. She saw Aid still sleeping a lightly nudged him to wake him up. "Ohhhhh, whaaa?" Aid moaned as he woke up. When he saw the mother bear he jumped. "OH NO!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!" he exclaimed, and jumped back. The mother bear grunted in confusion. Aid panted from shock before realizing who it was and blushed. "Oh, s-sorry. I forgot you're that mother bear that took care of me. I have short term memory loss." stated Aid. The mother bear looked at him as if to say what is short term memory loss? "You probably don't know what that is. Short term memory loss is where one can forget things almost instantly. I-I'm sorry that I had that kind of moment on you." Aid said while looking down sadly. Then the mother just smiled and walked up to Aid and licked the side of his face. "Heheheheh! Okay, I guess what matters is that I remember huh?" he said. All of a sudden, the two cubs came up to him and happily licked him. "Well good morning to you too!" Aid said with a smile. The two cubs grunted with smiles on their faces. After that, the mother licked them both, and motioned for them to go and get something to eat. She did the same thing to Aid. "Huh? What is it?" asked Aid before hearing his stomach growl, as if it understood what the mother bear said. "Well, I bet you want us to go eat." he assumed. The mother bear smiled at him. "I guess that means yes!" Aid confirmed. Then the three bears walked out of the cave, with Aid following behind them. Once they get outside, the father bear already caught some fish for the cubs. The cubs happily went over to them and started eating them. Aid looked hesitant to eat the fish though. "U-Umm, Mrs. Bear? I'm not complaining, but I don't really eat raw fish." Aid said. The mother smiled and led Aid back to the berry bush. "Thanks. I'll take berries." said Aid, and started to eat them. After a little while, Aid was satisfied. "Ahhh, those berries never get old!" he said as he patted his belly. He then got up and walked to the mother bear. "Thanks again for taking such good care of me. I really do appreciate it, but, I wanna go home soon. I miss my friends. And I need to find my pup tag, and my ambulance." Aid stated while frowning sadly. The mother bear understood Aid's pleas and happily grunted, agreeing to help him find his ambulance, his pup tag, and ultimately, his ticket home. "Would you help me find my things? And go home?" Aid asked her. She nodded in response, and that made Aid smile and wags his tail. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Aid cheered. The mother bear gave his you're welcome by licking his left side. "Heyeeheeheeehee!! Ok ok ok ok!! Haahahaaahhaaha!!!" laughed Aid. She stopped licking him and then motioned for him to follow her to get their family so they can all go. "A-Alright. I'm coming!" Aid said, and followed the mother bear back to the father bear, and the cubs. Once they got there, the mother bear explained to the father bear about Aid. He nodded in agreement to help Aid. "So, you'll help me?" Aid asked the father bear, who nodded at him. "Thank you guys. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would happen to me." stated Aid. The two cubs playfully tackled Aid to the ground. "Ahand I don't know who you two would play with." Aid said with a giggle. The bears smiled at him and prepared to start searching for his ambulance. Aid felt happy, yet still a little nervous and shy when being around this family of bears. He happily followed them to find his ambulance. While searching, the mother and father bear sniffed around the area with their cubs of the same gender on their backs. Aid followed behind, looking for his vehicle with his eyes. "I wonder where it is." he thought. Then, the mother picked up a scent, and stopped the whole family and Aid. "What's wrong?" asked Aid. The mother bear focused her eyesight on a rival bear, that looked hungry. Aid gasped and hid behind the father. "Oh no! Not a aggressive bear!" he shivered. The bear was getting ready to try and attack, but the mother and the father bear growled very aggressively back at it. This made the other bear turn around and leave. "Phew that was close!" Aid sighed. The bears started their search elsewhere, were they wouldn't be threatened. The five searched around an small open area. Then, Aid remembered the place. "Hey, this is where I got stuck in that ditch." he claimed. The mother bear nodded, as this was also the place where she found him in the wind storm, and rescued him. 'So if this is where I got stuck, then my ambulance is around here somewhere." Aid said. The parent bears began sniffing around again. Aid also started his own search. Suddenly, he felt something pounce on his back. "Oof! What?" he exclaimed as he looked behind him, only to see a mountain lion on top of him. "Oh no, no no no. Nice lion, nice lion." The mountain lion was about to take a bite at Aid's neck, but then the two cubs bravely stepped up to him a swiped their paws at him, knocking him off of Aid's back. The mountain lion growled, until he found himself covered by two big shadows. He not only had to get through the cubs to get to Aid, but the adults as well. Knowing that this was not a risk worth taking, the lion just left the golden retriever pup alone, and dashed away. "Phew! That was too close!" Aid sighed. "Thanks you guys, especially you two cubs. That was very brave of you to defend me like that." The cubs smiled at Aid and each took a side, the girl on the left and the boy on the right, and licked Aid's face, as a sign of you're welcome. "Haha! Thanks you two." Aid said. Then the family resumed their search. Eventually, they pick up a scent. The mother and father bear direct Aid to where it's coming from. "Oh, I hope it's my ambulance." said Aid. When the bears stop, they looked at their find with joy. Aid caught up with them and gasped. There, sitting right in front of them, was a white and red truck, with a fruit dispenser, and a vegetable dispenser. It was Aid's ambulance in the form of his pup house. "My ambulance! My ambulance! You guys found my ambulance!" Aid cheered while jumping with joy. The family of bears smile at the happiness of their adopted family member. Aid then tries to hop in, but only gets his top in the seat. "Uh, oh dear. I... can't get in." he struggled as he tried to use his hind paws to push himself in. Due to being in the rain all night, the surface of his ambulance was slippery, so it was hard for Aid to climb in. Then the cubs got off of their parents' backs and ran towards Aid's lower half. As Aid was till trying to push himself in, the cubs each took licks at his hind paws. Aid paused his struggling and started giggling instead. "Heheheheh, hehehehehey! What are you dohohohohoing?!" he laughed and tried to move his paws away, but he couldn't. "Ohhhh come on!!" Aid yelped as he jumped up from the tickle attack, and in his ambulance. "Hey, I'm in!" he said, and looked at the cubs who were smiling happily at him. It was their intention to help him like that. "Thanks cubs! That was a funny way to help me out!" Aid chuckled. He then proceeded to bark his pup house into the actual ambulance. When it was finished, Aid smiled. "Now, all I need is my pup tag!" he confirmed. The bears nodded in agreement to help him find it. "Thanks guys. Let's go search for it." Aid said, and the cubs got back onto their parents' backs, they set off again. The bears sniffed for any scent of Aid that might be on his collar. The mother picks up something, and starts sniffing around a tree. She looks up and roars in joy when she finds Aid's pup tag and collar. "Aid drove up and exclaimed happily. "You found it! You actually found it!" he said. "But, it's too high for me to climb up there." That's when the father bear placed the boy cub on the mothers back, and started to climb the tree. Aid watched with wonder as the father bear went passed branches and leaves to get to the pup tag. "You can do it father bear." Aid said hopefully. At last, the father bear reached the pup tag. "You got it!" Aid shouted to the father bear with excitement. The other bears happily celebrate, bear-style, with Aid. The father bear then climbs down with the collar in his mouth and gives it to Aid. "Th-Thank you, thank you so much." Aid said with a lot of gratitude. The father bear nuzzled him in response. "Say, could you help me get my collar and pup tag back on?" asked Aid with a light smile. The father nodded and picked Aid's collar up. He then placed it around Aid's neck. "Thanks." Aid said. The bears smile as Aid is all set to get home. At sunset, Aid was starting to say his goodbyes. "Again, thank you all for taking such great care of me. I could never have made it without you." Aid said. The bear family happily say in their bear language, "You're welcome". Aid smiles at his caretakers. He was about to hop in his ambulance, but hesitates to do so. He felt like being with them was too short to last. Aid let out a sigh, before he got tackled to the ground. "OOF! Hey, what was-" Aid prepared to remark before feeling the stroke of a tongue go up his left side. Aid smiled and tried to hold in his laughter, but that became harder when he felt another tongue stroke his right side. "Haahaahaha!! Yohohohou guys are reheheheheally mihihiss doing thahahat!!" Aid laughed as he strained to move away. The ones who were doing this were the bear cubs. The girl was on Aid's left side, and the boy was on his right. Both of them were making Aid laugh, and about to cry. The golden retriever then flipped onto his back. The cubs continued their fun with him. "Ohoohoohokahay!! I'm dohohone!!" But before he knew it, something started licking his hind paws. It was none other than the mother bear. "Ohoho nohohot you toohohohohohoo!! Eeheeeehehhehee!!" bellowed Aid as tears already started to fall from the sides of his face. The mother smiled and continued doing what she did. The father soon joined by licking against Aid's belly. "GAAAAAHAAAHHAAA!!! OH NOHOHOHOT MY BEHEHEHEHEHELLY!!! TOO MUHUHUHUHUCH TICKLIHIHIHIHIHING!!!" Aid laughed much more loudly. All the bears could do was smile and keep licking their adopted addition to their family. "AAHAHAAHAHEEHEEHEEHEE!!! OHOHOH YOU GUHUHUYS KNOW HOHOHOW TO MAHAHAKE ME LAHAHAHAUGH AHAHAND CRY!!!" Aid laughed harder. He soon was having flows of tears running down his face. His body squirmed from having his belly and sides licked, and he wiggled and crossed his hind paws from what went on down where they are. Aid blushed and laughed and giggled and cried and squirmed. Then after a while, the bears stop licking him. He was now panting heavily and even shook his body a bit. "Wheeew! I'm glad that's... pheeeew! That's over!" he stated while still panting. He got up and turned back to the bears. "Well, it's been fun. Maybe we might see each other again." The bears smile and grunt in agreement. Aid smiles back and jumps into his ambulance, only to have his lower half still not make it in. Aid sighs at this incident, but then smiles when he feels the cubs yet again lick his hind paws. "Ohohohokay!! Ahahahahahaha!!" he laughed, and jumped away from the tickling again, and got the rest of his body in the ambulance. "Heheh, thanks." he said as he looked down at the smiling cubs. "Well, off to the lookout. Oh wait! *barks* Fruit dispenser!" The fruit dispenser activated, and Aid pressed the berry button, and berries got dispensed onto the ground. "That's my gift of gratitude!" Aid said. The bears smiled at him and went to eat the berries. Aid chuckled and got ready to leave. "Goodbye bears!" he called. The bears grunted back at him to say goodbye, and Aid drove off, happy to be able to go back home. The End